Love is Wicked
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Layla loves Cody Rhodes but when she finds out a dirty little secret she battles with herself on how to fix it. Layla/Cody/Eden Stiles


**Hello:-) Sorry i haven't updated I'm working on the chapter for Revenge isn't always the Best Medicine and the chapter for NOTHING will get in my way but till then This is a one shot about Cody and Layla since I have always loved them together oh and it includes Eden Styles since you know that's who Cody is dating right now. I love them too but I just love Layla a bit more so here we go. I am using the song Love is Wicked by Brick and Lace.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or The incredible music of Brick and Lace, nor am I saying I do.**

_**Running around I Can't Get Through My Day (Ya Feel Me)Thoughts Of You Just Keep Consuming Me (Inna Me Head Inna Me Head oh yeah (Cause I) Thought I Could Do It But Now I See That You're Not Mine, And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yeah**_

Layla walked down the hall of the Nassau Coliseum. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, was making out with Eden Styles. She couldn't wrap her head around it as hard as she tried, she just couldn't. She had known that something was up since Cody had been acting weird every time she tried to kiss him on the lips he turned his head and said he had to go. The question on Layla's mind was WHY? What did she do wrong? Did she say something too honest that caused him take off and run?

_**I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Day) I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make You Stay (Stay) (Cause I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say (Sayayay) I'll Be Lovin You Eternally**_

It was a week since Layla found out about Cody and Eden and she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. She couldn't bring herself to confront him either. Cody and her had been together for 3 years. They made it though his Legacy phase intact and stronger than ever. They even made it through the time where he thought he was better looking than her.

Layla sat in her room thinking, she just didn't want to break up with Cody. She loved Cody. They bought a house together, his family loved her. Layla thought that Cody and her would last forever. It wasn't the first time he cheated. It was actually the second time. The first time she forgave him right away without even thinking about it. But she was starting to wonder. Did she do the right thing in letting him back in her life or should she have at least questioned him a bit? But Cody was Cody. He was in her mind 24/7 . He had been with her through it all.

_**(Your Love Is Wicked) Tears On Ma Pillow Ca Yo Love Is Wicked Cry Me A River Ca Yo Love is Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked)**_

Tears ran down Layla's face as she ran to her room. She had walked in on the latest encounter between Cody and Eden. They didn't even notice her. She got to her room passing one of her friends, Natalya, but she didn't want to see her. All she wanted to do was run to her room and lay on her bed crying her eyes out, Layla was never like this. She had never cried over a guy. But there's always a first time.

_**Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked By The Kisses Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked)**_

Natalya, Beth, AJ, Kaitlyn, Tamina, and Rosa all sat around Layla comforting her as she cried. Natalya had seen Layla crying when she ran past her. She followed her and found that Layla hadn't locked her door. She walked in and saw her friend face down on her bed sobbing she called all the girls and they were there immediately.

"Layla you need to leave him. This isn't healthy." Natalya pled.

"I love him." Layla said back as more tears ran down her face.

"Layla his love is Wicked. He doesn't love you." Rosa said trying to reason with her.

Layla knew they were all right. She did have to leave. Because if she didn't she would end up ruining her career.

_**Wait Fa Ya Call Caz Yo Love Is Wicked Can't Sleep At All Ca Yo Love Is Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked)**_

Layla sat in her room with her phone in her hands. Cody left the room with a kiss on her forehead saying he would be back in a few hours. She knew exactly where he was going. Her suspicion was confirmed when Tamina sent her a picture of Cody and Eden holding hands at an amusement park. Cody said he would call her later. Layla wondered when later was, She had not slept well all week. She found herself waking up at 4 in the morning and going to the gym where CM Punk was also training since everyone knew he had horrible case of insomnia. He was her constant companion. His quick sarcastic remarks kept her laughing all morning. When she went back to her room she always found a note from Cody. Today's surprised her.

**I'll be back later, Just going out with Ted and Randy,**

**Love you.**

How dare he say he loved her when he clearly didn't. He left her all day. He came back at night, he took a shower, and kissed her on the head before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep. She didn't understand why she deserved that. She wanted someone that she could go out with and have fun, someone who payed attention to her and didn't care how cheesy it was when he told her that he loved her. That used to be what the had. But now. He had someone knew to do all those things with.

**Pain In My Heart Ca Yo Love Is Wicked By The Lovin Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked**

Layla flipped through a scrapbook that she made for Cody on there 1 year anniversary. Remembering all the things that made them happy. Today was the day that she was going to finally do it. She was going to break up with Cody. She closed the scrapbook and finished packing. She had already arranged it with Nattie and Beth, they would let her stay in there room until they had to leave for the next city.

She walked out of her room full of confidence when she heard Tamina and Kaitlyn talking she walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what up." Layla asked her best friends.

"Layla did you here? Eden quit. Apparently she got a better job and she left Cody." Tamina said.

Layla felt hope for there relationship fill her heart. But She knew it would never be. It was a a little too late. Layla was done with him. And she was done with the heartbreak that came with him.

_**Baby I Loved You From The Very Start, yea Yeah Even Though I Knew That You Would Break My Heart And I, Couldn't Resist The Way You Touched Me Baby Was I, A Fool, To Think I'd Play nothin but 2 (two)**_

Layla walked down stairs holding on too Nattie's hand for strength. Natalya had become her best friend since Michelle left. Layla sucked in a breath and stepped out of the elevator. She instantly spotted Cody. He was talking to Randy. Layla looked at Natalya and then turned her head to all her other friends who were at a table watching her. They smiled encouraging her to do it. Layla smiled back and walked towards Cody.

_**Wa Mih A Go Do? Fi Get Ova You? Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure? Someone Call De Doctor Or Emergency Crew Ca Mih Carry Feelins Fih U Fih U Fih You**_

"Cody can I talk to you for a minute." Layla asked, her British accent sounding concerned.

"Yeah, sure Lay. What's up?" Cody said trying to wrap her hand in his.

"Umm, Cody I don't think we should be together anymore. These past few weeks I've been wanting to tell you that...that I knew about you and- and Eden. I can't trust you anymore. I think its best if we both move on."

Layla said leaving Cody stunned as soon as his mind registered what happened her grabbed her hand and pulled her back seeing as she was about to leave.

"Lay, please I'm sorry. I love you, don't do this." Cody begged. All this time Cody thought that he covered his tracks and could go back to Layla like they were before he met Eden.

"No Cody. You did this." Layla said pulling her hand away from his and leaving him heartbroken behind.

_**Tears On Ma Pillow Ca Yo Love Is Wicked Cry Me A River Ca Yo Love Is Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked) Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked By The Kisses Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked) Wait Fa Ya Call Caz Yo Love Is Wicked Can't Sleep At All Ca Yo Love Is Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked) Pain In My Heart Ca Yo Love Is Wicked By The Lovin Wa U Give Don't U Know It's Wicked (Your Love Is Wicked)**_

_**Ya kissin ya huggin ya luvin ya sexin**_

_**Uh uh uh uh**_

_**Oh my baby I am missin u**_

**EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY GO TO THIS LINK ON YOUTUBE:**

**watch?v=EYbTu9qPzdI**

**IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE THE LINK IS ALSO IN MY BIO.**

**THANK YOU :-)**


End file.
